Murphy's Jazz Orchestra
by Queen Amelie
Summary: Lisa turnes 18, dyes her hair finds a new group of friends, starts a jazz band,and finds love in an unexpected place. PG for my bad language.RRI have finally updated!yay!
1. Maggie, Lisa and the Mirror

Chapter One: Lisa the Dumb Blonde.

"Are you sure that you want to look at it?"

"Yes! People think I'm a dumb blonde, just because I can be clumsy sometimes and I left my keys on the bus! I want to look at my own hair!"

"Well, at least you don't look blonde anymore!"

"Maggie?"

"Yes?"

"What did you do to my hair?"

Lisa sat on the floor of her parent's bathtub. Her sister Maggie, sat on the edge, hiding the big mirror from view of Lisa. She had held a bottle of "Mahogany Melody" hair color and Lisa's hair had not agreed with the color. Lisa's usually unruly blonde hair was sopping wet and looked horrible. You see, Maggie wanted to be a hair colorist more than anything, but her mother wouldn't let her experiment with the huge amount of her hair she had, and her father had none to experiment with. Lisa was Maggie's last hope for a good dye job. Unfortunately Lisa was allergic to the color the Maggie used and Lisa's pretty blonde hair turned a sort of gray gold. 

"How much money do you think a professional dye job would cost?" Maggie asked nervously.

"Why do you ask?"

"Umm..."

"Give me the mirror!"

"No!"

"Give it to me!"

"No! I want to keep my life thank you very much!" Maggie yelled. Suddenly Lisa jumped out of the tub and lurched over Maggie.

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!"

"I told you not to look!"


	2. Maggie Owns an Elvis Poster

Chapter 2: Maggie owns an Elvis poster

Lisa chased Maggie out the bathroom door and down the hall into her bedroom. Maggie slid on the magazines that lay around on the floor and woke up Snowball 3 who was sleeping on the Elvis Impersonator poster that had fallen off the wall. Maggie struggled against Lisa's grip on the door and finally shut it. She pushed the armchair against it and dove for the window. When Bart moved out Maggie got his room because Lisa was already in collage by then, so Maggie had the old elm tree outside the window. She pushed herself out the window and grabbed the tree branch.

"Margaret Louise Simpson! You open this door right now!"

"Do you think that I'm really that stupid that I would actually open that door?" Maggie yelled. She slid out the window and down the tree. Upstairs she heard Lisa push the door open and scramble to the window. Maggie dove over the fence into Ned Flanders' yard. After Ned's wife died he got depressed and went to a therapist who looked exactly like his late wife Maude. The got married a little while later and had a baby girl named Mary. Mary was Maggie's best friend and Maggie helped her out with her god-fearing family. Linda Flanders was watering the rose bushes next to the front walk when Maggie came running up.

"Oh hi Margaret! Mary is in the kitchen. She's making pizza if you want to help." 

"Thanks Mrs. Flanders!" Maggie dashed through the living room and slid around the corner into the kitchen. Twelve year old Mary stood at the counter making tomato sauce.

"Hey Maggs! Wanna help?"

"Actually I need somewhere to hide, see I kind of ruined Lisa's hair"

"Oh dear! Ok, um hide in my room and I'll hold her off as long as I can!"

"Thanks Mary!" Maggie ran into the front hall and started up the stairs but never made it.

"There you are! You get back here Maggie!" Lisa grabbed maggie by the arm and pulled her out of the house.

"L-Lisa?"

"What?"

"How about I get out my birthday money and you can go and get your hair colored at Harry Shearers."

"Really?"

"Ok."


	3. Bart Hasn't changed at all

Lisa and Maggie walked out of the salon. Lisa now walked with her newly browned hair held high. Maggie walked in awe of her big sister. Usually Lisa had been the smarty older sister that couldn't do anything wrong, But after Lisa got into collage so early (she was 12), Maggie became the best daughter. They got into Lisa's bright sky blue convertible and sped back to the house.

"Is mom at the newspaper today or at Laura's?" Lisa asked. Marge had gotten tired of being the housewife type, so she took a typesetter job at the Springfield Shopper, but that was nearly 3 years ago. Now she was one of the lead reporters and Laura Powers was her best friend.

"Today she's volunteering at the Power plant brunch for Power."

"Who thought that title up? Smithers?" Lisa asked sarcastically.

"No, dad did."

"Oops!"

The two sisters laughed all the way to the house. When they got there there was a beat up gray Honda in the drive, blocking Lisa's entrance.

"Damn it! Why does Bart park so damn close!" Lisa parked on the street and marched into the house. Maggie followed but as soon as Lisa got into the kitchen Maggie darted upstairs. Lisa and Bart had always been arguing, as Maggie remembered. The hardly ever got along so when Lisa was mad at Bart, you better steer clear of her.

"BART!!!" Maggie winced. Lisa was pissed alright.

"Why do you feel the need to block the driveway every single time you come home! I had Maggie in the car and she could have been run over or something! Why do you feel the need to put your sister in danger?!"

"Nice to see you too Lis'!" Bart tried to hug her.

"Oh dear." Maggie thought.

"Aag! Get away!" Lisa tried to trip him as usual. 

"Milhouse! Save me!!" Bart laughed.

"No way man, You can fend her off yourself. Last time she kicked me, my voice changed!" Milhouse poked his head around the doorframe.

"Eew!" Maggie yelled from the front hall.

"Yeah man. That's a nice mental picture. I might have to gouge out my own eyes!" Bart smacked Milhouse's back, and wandered into the living room to watch TV.

"Hey, Lisa. How was collage?" Milhouse asked.

"Meh. How's your dad?" Lisa smiled. His dad had always been a little bitter about being left by his wife, so with the money he got from hie severance package from the Cracker Factory, he got plastic surgery and now had a continuing role on "Sunspots" the TV show that was hosted by Troy MacLure. 

"Oh he's fine. Mom's good too. Chase bought her, her own penthouse in Capital City."

"That's nice. Oops! I've gotta go, but it was nice talking to you Milhouse!" 


	4. Marge and Bart and Maggie and Lisa andMi...

Hello Everybody !!! I had a few questions about my last chapter and I guess I'll answer them in this chapter

Lisa walked into the living room and sat down on the couch next to Bart.

"How's the Android's Dungeon?"

"Shh! TV Quiet please!"

" What about Sara? How's she?"

"I repeat: Shh, TV!"

"Hrmph!" Lisa crossed her arms and scrunched down in the cushy couch. Bart (now 20 years old) had never gone to collage but had somehow gotten a job at the comic book store and now practically owned the place. His girlfriend, Sara, had come in one day to but Radioactive Man number one, and had never left. Bart and Sara had been made for each other; they both watched TV more than was good for them and they both loved comic books more than anything.

"Ok, Commercial time. What do you want to talk about?" Bart turned to his little sister.

"Oh, I dunno How's Grandpa?"

"Crazy as ever! Last week he went to the supermarket with no pants on!"

"Oh please! Dads been doing that for years!" Lisa and Bart laughed.

"Hello? Is my special little girl home?" A scratchy voice came into the room.

"Mom! Mommy, I'm home, I'm in the living room!" Lisa jumped up and hugged her mother. Marge squeezed Lisa so hard that she could barely breathe.

"Oh goodness! What did you do to your hair?" 

"I died it, isn't it great?"

"Yes, honey! It's beautiful!"

"Hi mom." Bart leaned over Lisa's shoulder and gave Marge a kiss on the cheek.

"Hello Bart! Where's Sara?"

"She's at her sister's for the day." Sara's sister was Alex Whitney, the coolest girl that had gone to Springfield for only a month before she got disgusted and left, like so many before her. Unlike Bart, Sara had gone to collage and had majored in business. She ran the more serious and business-like side of the Android's Dungeon.

"Where's Maggie? I brought her some more newsprint for that newspaper she started with Mary."

"I think she's upstairs." Milhouse put in.

"Jesus," Marge yelled, "You scared me half to death!"

"Yeah, Milhouse. I thought you went home, like an hour ago!" Bart smirked

"Nah, I was eating a sandwich and then I was playing Battleship against the Computer." Lisa smiled. Milhouse had not changed a lot except to sat that he was taller than he was when he was 10.

"Lisa? Phone for you!" Maggie yelled.

"No need to yell, dear, we're in the same house." Marge set down her bags and sat on the couch to watch TV with Bart and Milhouse. 

"Hello?"

"Hello, Lisa?"

"Yeah?"

"Oh good! It's Meg. Meg Murphy, from school?"

"Meg! So glad to hear from you! How are you?" Lisa laughed. She had graduated more that six months before but had not really kept up with her friends from Harvard. Meg had been one of her friends. A great singer, Meg was, but nobody would hire a jazz singer with green and purple hair. She and Lisa had played together and had been great but something was missing from their sound. Lisa had found out halfway through collage that Meg's father was Bleeding Gums Murphy and that Meg's father's love of jazz had been passed down to her.

"Girl, I've been lookin' for you for the longest time! We need to get to together sometime, I've got loads to tell you!"

"Ok! How 'bout tomorrow? At noon?"

"Surewhere?"

"The Jazz Hole in Springfield?"

"Yeah! I'll see you at noon tomorrow! Bye!"

"Bye, Meg!"


End file.
